


Время

by Gierre



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Parent/Child Incest, Slash, Telekinesis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Ртуть пытается найти удачный момент, чтобы рассказать отцу правду о своем происхождении, но время играет против него.





	Время

_«Я не боюсь его»._  
«А стоило бы».  
Пьетро привык быть на десяток шагов впереди остальных. В школе приходилось делать вид, что он «как все», отвечать медленно, слушать нудные монологи учителей и директора. Пьетро знает, чего ждать от людей, будущее для него — не вопрос времени, а проблема ожидания, которая решается спустя секунды с большой задержкой. Неожиданности — миф, случайности — недопустимая оплошность.  
Пьетро нравится ощущение контроля. Чувство собственного превосходства, которое мама называла высокомерием.  
«Не будь таким зазнайкой, дорогой», — говорила она, и пока ее губы произносили эти слова, Пьетро успевал сбегать в дом через дорогу, погонять на роликах соседского паренька, стереть с них пыль и вернуться назад. В детстве эти маленькие шалости казались ему смешными.  
— Знаешь, а ты ничего, — говорит Пьетро, потому что стал взрослым и детские шалости больше не кажутся веселыми. Пора поднимать ставки. Губы его растягиваются в улыбке нужного размера, глаза расширяются, и он ждет, пока великий и ужасный Магнето разглядит эти намеки.  
Внимательный взгляд пробегает вскользь, и Пьетро в растерянности замирает, потому что для того чтобы понять, проглотила ли жертва наживку, нужны таланты Профессора, а их у Пьетро не было никогда. Он не понимал, когда мама начинала злиться всерьез, когда сверстники по-настоящему бросали камни ему вслед, когда девчонки говорили нет и имели это в виду.  
— Ты тоже, — говорит великий и ужасный Магнето, но Пьетро не может понять, всерьез или нет. Пора уворачиваться от камня или всё это в шутку?  
— Ладно, — отвечает он, отводит взгляд и делает вид, что ему надо пойти к лестнице.  
В особняке Профессора лестниц очень много. За день Пьетро устает бегать туда-сюда. Ему нравятся одноэтажные помещения, там не нужно делать поправки на ветер с диагональными отклонениями. Все это муторно и быстро надоедает, а потом люди начинают жаловаться, что из-за него пролили кофе или уронили стопку бумаг.  
Люди живут слишком медленно, принимают решения как черепахи, а когда Пьетро раздражен и взволнован, перестают двигаться вовсе. Он может бесконечно долго смотреть, как моргает Профессор, как Джин наливает чай, как поправляет очки Скотт. Для них проходят секунды, для него — часы.  
Поэтому, когда он все-таки спускается по лестнице вниз, в его голове уже готов план. Шаткий, слабенький даже, по его меркам, но Пьетро привык делать поправку на скорость. При необходимости можно будет вырулить. В опасной ситуации — сбежать. Если совсем прижмет, он просто исчезнет, и найти его не сможет даже Церебро. Во-первых, из-за взрыва в особняке, а во-вторых — из-за скорости. Бесполезно пытаться поймать ртуть руками. Она вытечет сквозь щели между пальцев. Пьетро убеждает себя, что ничем не рискует.  
Мама говорила, он слишком безрассуден. Нужно опасаться многих вещей, мир опасен. Она пугала его электричеством, бытовой химией, автомобильными катастрофами. Но он попробовал всё и понял, что скорость его реакции выше, чем скорость, с которой вступают в реакцию щелок и поверхность кожи. Выше, чем скорость, с которой заряженные частицы понимают, что его тело может быть неплохим проводником. Выше, чем движется по трассе спортивный автомобиль с пьяным водителем за рулем.  
Мама так и не поняла, что пока она живет в трехмерном пространстве, Пьетро обитает в одномерном. В том, что она называла непонятным ему долгие годы словом «время».  
— Выпьете кофе? — предлагает Пьетро великому и ужасному.  
Магнето кивает, берет кружку из рук Пьетро и выпивает залпом.  
— Спасибо, — говорит он, ставит кружку на стол и уходит из комнаты.  
— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Пьетро с большим запозданием, когда никого уже нет в комнате. Время бежит, а он стоит на месте, обдумывая произошедшее.  
Великий и ужасный Магнето не видит в нем сына — это понятно, он ведь ворочает железяки, а не читает мысли. Даже если бы читал, попробуй успей прочесть то, что творится в голове Пьетро. Задевает вовсе не это. Задевает отсутствие интереса и равнодушие, которое не кажется показным. Искреннее безразличие, как будто Магнето давно знает, что на душе у Пьетро, и ему это не интересно.  
Пьетро неожиданно понимает, что он не один в комнате, дергается и замечает, что второй в точности копирует его движение. Еще один мутант? Тот, кто может копировать действия других людей? Мистик? Сотни разрозненных предположений проносятся в его голове, прежде чем он понимает, что смотрит в зеркало. Перед ним Ртуть. Растерянный, застывший в нелепой позе.  
— Ты ведь пришел сюда не просто так, парень, — говорит Пьетро отражению.  
— Да-да, большой план, я помню, — отвечает Ртуть. Запускает пятерню в волосы на затылке, чешет кожу, потягивается, разминаясь. Смотрит на циферблат настенных часов.  
Стрелка замирает.  
Он поднимается по лестнице, не спеша проходит мимо Магнето, добирается до его комнаты, открывает дверь, закрывает ее, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха — самая сложная часть, но можно привыкнуть за годы тренировок, главное — не напирать слишком сильно, по чуть-чуть, потихоньку тащить на себя.  
В комнате Магнето, где он бывал десятки раз, обдумывая торжественную речь, как обычно небрежный порядок. Вещи здесь лежат на своих местах, но их по-военному мало, и они все на виду, поэтому нет ощущения уюта. Как будто стоишь в рабочем кабинете или в гостинице, куда человек въехал ради командировки. Сменная одежда, карты, несколько листов, пара конвертов — ничего лишнего. Если Магнето уйдет из особняка Профессора прямо сегодня (а он уйдет, об этом не знает только ленивый, то есть, конечно же, Скотт), ему не понадобится паковать вещи. Всё, что лежит на полках, на столе и на стуле, можно купить в ближайшем магазине.  
Ртуть не останавливается посреди комнаты, на уме у него прощальный спектакль. Сценка из репертуара любительского театра, которую он сам придумал несколько дней назад, обдумывая прощание. В конце концов, нужно когда-нибудь принять решение и высказать всё. Ради этого он проделал большой путь, подвергал себя опасности, терпел насмешки лохматых чудовищ с когтями.  
— Приступим, — Ртуть довольно потирает руки — времени полно.  
В его распоряжении долгие часы между шагами Магнето, и можно заполнить их чем угодно. Украсить комнату розами, принести вина из погреба, смять кровать, расправить ее и смять снова. Главное, балансировать на ступеньках бесконечных лестниц особняка и стараться не сбить с ног Джин, которая решила спуститься на кухню. Она вечно мешает, из-за нее приходится делать большой крюк. Несколько раз Ртуть задевает ее локтем и в качестве извинения приносит пакет с пончиком из ближайшей кондитерской, кладет ей в руку и сжимает, чтобы сокровище не выпало на грязные ступеньки.  
Когда Магнето добирается до спальни, Ртути отчаянно скучно. Он и сам не рад, что затеял все это, но раз начал, стоит закончить.  
— Ты что здесь… — начинает Магнето в строгом соответствии с планом.  
Взгляд его падает на кровать, на вино, на розы, он хмурится, тяжело вздыхает и показывает Ртути на выход — в строгом соответствии с планом.  
— Не интересно, — вырывается изо рта великого и ужасного на пределе вежливости. Наверное, обещал Профессору не грубить студентам. И хотя Ртуть много раз объяснял, что он — не студент, Магнето пропускает его слова мимо ушей.  
— А куда вы направитесь? — спрашивает Ртуть, не сходя с места. Он лежит на кровати Магнето, подперев ладонью голову, и произносит слова на пределе скорости. Надеется, что не переборщил. Время замирает — Ртуть видит, как на краткий миг стекленеет взгляд Магнето. Люди смотрят так, заглядывая в память.  
Стрелка замирает — Ртуть смотрит, как поведет себя зрачок дальше.  
Короткое, едва уловимое движение вверх — конструкция новых воспоминаний. Он долго наблюдал за великим и ужасным, задавал вопросы, провоцировал, шутил, и это движение — Ртуть уверен, что оно означает.  
Ложь.  
— Собираюсь убить президента, — говорит Магнето, разрушая тщательный план одной репликой.  
Не нужно было анализировать, провоцировать, следить, не нужно вообще напрягать мозги, чтобы понять — это грубая, нелепая шутка.  
— Не слишком ли часто вы это делаете? — спрашивает Ртуть, не желая признавать поражение так быстро.  
Магнето закрывает дверь. Рука ложится на ручку, опускает ее, аккуратно отводит к створке и отпускает — бесшумное движение. Ни следа злости — хороший признак. Ртуть следит за взглядом — глаза Магнето двигаются от двери к кровати, и первое, на что он смотрит, — центр фигуры. Пока открываются губы, чтобы произнести остроумный ответ, Ртуть следит за движением глазного яблока. Поворот влево — взгляд на стопе, поворот вправо — взгляд на лице, резкий поворот в центр — еще раз в центр фигуры.  
Ртуть поднимается с постели, уходит к окну и встает вполоборота — нужно проверить еще разок. Эмпирический метод никогда не подводил его. Лучше один разок засунуть пальцы в розетку, чем бояться последствий всю жизнь.  
Взгляд Магнето на секунду стекленеет — он не может зафиксировать исчезновение объекта. Потом движется к Ртути, находит его и двигается сверху вниз несколько раз, останавливаясь в центре.  
«Да он разглядывает твою задницу, дружище», — говорит Ртуть, обращаясь к Пьетро, который сидит на краю сознания, ожидая своего часа.  
— Когда-нибудь они закончатся, — говорит Магнето, и Ртуть делает вид, что ему смешно, хотя эта реплика перестала быть актуальной давным-давно. С точки зрения Ртути, произошло слишком много событий.  
Несколько месяцев назад, встретив отца, он надеялся, что это будет человек, который почувствует его координаты. Фантазировать об этом в детстве никто не запрещал, и хотя до последних дней Пьетро был уверен, что отец — всего лишь плод его воображения, эти игры в семью доставляли радость. Думать, что где-то есть человек, которого не нужно ждать бесконечность, было приятно. Когда Пьетро уставал ждать маму, он позволял себе думать, что однажды его найдет отец, и тогда все наладится.  
Отец нашелся, но «наладится» было неподходящим словом. Магнето оказался таким, как мечтали соседские мальчишки, жившие с мамашами на алиментах. Пьетро презирал их, потому что они дразнили его и не пускали играть с собой. Звали отсталым из-за стеклянного взгляда, который получался в детстве вместо осмысленного выражения лица. Они вечно болтали, что у них крутые отцы: генералы, хирурги, спасатели. Пьетро смеялся над их фантазиями — отец из его собственных был быстрым, как молния, и думал быстрее любого профессора. С ним Пьетро мог бы не ждать — просто жить, вести себя как ему удобно.  
Магнето был каким угодно, только не быстрым. Он двигался, как все остальные, с черепашьей скоростью, зато его вполне можно было назвать генералом или спасателем.  
— Зачем ты здесь? — спрашивает великая и ужасная черепаха.  
Пьетро становится скучно до зевоты, и он отвечает безо всякого плана и приготовлений:  
— Не знаю.  
Магнето подходит ближе. Пьетро вспоминает его в окружении крошечных осколков металла внутри сферы. Если подумать, его папа умеет летать — уже неплохо. У половины детей из соседских домов отцы были летчиками-испытателями, а его папа может летать без самолетов.  
— Не думал остаться тут? — спрашивает Магнето.  
Пьетро теряется. Время выходит из-под контроля — бежит себе, не заботясь о том, сколько остается у него времени на ответ.  
— Не то чтобы, — отвечает Пьетро, слышит эти слова и думает: «Какая глупость».  
— Хорошая школа, другие мутанты, — настаивает Магнето.  
Пьетро замечает, что у великой и ужасной черепахи напряжены веки. Прищур, который остановили до того, как он стал заметен.  
«Парень, тебя пытаются обдурить», — подсказывает Ртуть.  
— Шутка про президента была лучше, — говорит он вслух.  
— Шутки про президента — классика, — отвечает Магнето. — В последние дни я часто тебя вижу. Ты хочешь что-то спросить? Спрашивай, я за то, чтобы между людьми не было недопонимания. Чарльзу это не нравится, но только потому, что он читает мысли других людей.  
Магнето улыбается — Ртуть замечает, что улыбка фальшивая.  
— Я давно искал вас, — говорит он.  
— Меня? — Магнето удивлен — Ртуть видит искренний интерес.  
— Да, я пришел в Школу, чтобы спросить, где можно найти вас, — продолжает Ртуть.  
Нужно подготовить речь, и теперь самое время стрелке на часах остановиться, потому что минутка-другая на размышления не повредит. Но стрелка движется неумолимо, и Ртуть продолжает:  
— Дело в том…  
В детстве сильнее запретов мамы его раздражало только одно — когда взрослые тянули время. Они начинали фразу и превращали ее в бесконечную гласную или мычание. Ртуть одергивает себя и замолкает.  
— Парень, давай определимся сразу, — говорит Магнето, не дождавшись продолжения. — Вечером я уйду. Все, что ты скажешь, скорее всего, никак меня не касается. Просто выкладывай как есть — нечего тянуть.  
Ртуть смотрит на Магнето круглыми глазами. Слова «удивление» недостаточно, чтобы описать его чувства. Великая и ужасная черепаха поторапливает его? Его?!  
— Ладно, — говорит Ртуть, уходит от окна и идет к двери. — Не хотите слушать…  
Магнето хватает его за руку. Слова «стальная» недостаточно, чтобы описать хватку. Ртуть понимает, что время в пространстве Магнето замирает. Хватка становится «бесконечной» по меркам Ртути, и плохая новость здесь только одна — он уже не успел.  
Заряженные частицы розетки догнали его и признали хорошим проводником, щелок вступил в реакцию с кожей, пьяный водитель на спортивной машине не заметил пешехода.  
— Что. Ты. Здесь. Делаешь, — говорит Магнето, и это не похоже на вопрос. Это похоже на приговор.  
— Я просто…  
— Врешь, — продолжает выносить вердикт черепаха, которой безразлично время.  
— Ладно-ладно, хорошо, — Ртуть затыкает рот Пьетро, потому что эта сцена — совсем не то, что нужно. Не так он должен рассказать обо всем. Лучше идти ва-банк, чем признать свое поражение. Лучше…  
— Вы мне нравитесь, — говорит Ртуть.  
Ледяные пальцы Магнето сжимают его запястье с постоянным давлением.  
Постоянным — таким, которое не меняется с течением времени.  
Пьетро глотает комок слюны, застрявший в горле.  
— Вечером я уйду, — говорит Магнето.  
Пьетро хочет прокричать: «Я — твой сын!», — но у него зажат рот. Поражение неприемлемо. Только не перед лицом человека, который идет до своей комнаты тысячелетия.  
— Плевать, — отвечает Ртуть.  
— Хорошо, — приговор вынесен и будет приведен в исполнение немедленно.  
Пальцы Пьетро становятся влажными, он хочет забраться в угол и сжаться там, заставить стрелку часов замереть.  
Не двигайся.  
Не двигайся.  
Стой!  
Он вспоминает, как часы замолчали впервые. Много-много лет назад.  
Кабинет доктора.  
Мама плачет.  
Врач говорит: «Отклонения такого типа совместимы с жизнью, но…».  
Пьетро хочет, чтобы мама перестала плакать.  
Он шепчет: «Тише-тише-тише».  
И происходит чудо.  
Мама замирает. Слеза у нее на лице превращается в стекляшку.  
Пьетро смотрит на нее и понимает, что здесь и сейчас ничего не происходит.  
Можно не бояться.  
Он в безопасности.  
Никто не сможет догнать его.  
— Ты заснул? — спрашивает Магнето, приводя Пьетро в чувства.  
Хватки больше нет — он свободен. Может бежать куда угодно. Хоть на другой конец света, где Церебро не сможет найти его.  
«Постой минутку», — говорит Ртуть.  
— Задумался.  
— Говорили, ты быстро соображаешь, — Магнето улыбается. Ртуть видит — улыбка искренняя.  
Как это называется? На одну ночь?  
Ртуть вспоминает свои походы на вечеринки. Его никто не звал и не замечал — он был наблюдателем. Закрытые шторы, комнаты, дома — не проблема. Можно заглянуть под любую юбку, стоять в раздевалке сколько угодно.  
Где нет запретов — нет интереса. Остается скука.  
— Обычно так и есть, — он чувствует себя слабоумным.  
— Не бойся, я убиваю только президентов, — чувство юмора черепахи неожиданно улучшается.  
Ртуть смеется и слышит себя со стороны — глупость.  
— Вино, розы, постель — это больше похоже на дешевый розыгрыш, — продолжает Магнето. — Напомни, как тебя зовут?  
— Пьетро.  
— Нет, я про настоящее имя.  
Ртуть глотает еще один комок размером побольше.  
— Ртуть.  
— Ртуть, у тебя проблемы с общением, — говорит Магнето.  
— За это не сажают в тюрьму, — парирует Пьетро. Ртуть! Ртуть, никакого Пьетро.  
— Смотря чем заканчиваются эти проблемы, — отвечает Магнето.  
Шах и мат.  
Ртуть молчит — он устал ставить мысленные галочки напротив колонки своих поражений.  
— Ладно, — вздыхает Магнето, — вино — значит вино.  
Ртуть видит, что черепахе весело, и это раздражает его, а раздражение мешает взять себя в руки и остановить время. Он смотрит на стрелку часов, возвращаясь в детство: «Тише-тише-тише».  
Магнето разливает вино по бокалам, берет свой и делает пару глотков.  
— Единственное, чего мне не хватает, — говорит он, — в старых домах хорошие коллекции. В магазине такого не купишь. Пей. Тебе же можно?  
Ртуть кивает — да-да, он уже большой мальчик, ему можно пить вино.  
Делает глоток, другой и вспоминает о похмелье, которое наступит, если переступить черту. Скорость реакции его организма…  
— Эй, парень, что с тобой? — Магнето подхватывает его стальными руками и укладывает на кровать.  
— Вс-с-се но-рмаль-но, — шепчет Ртуть. Не хватало еще, чтобы об этом узнали в Школе. Над ним и так смеются, ни к чему привлекать лишнее внимание.  
Ртуть лежит на кровати и слушает, как быстро бьется его сердце.  
— У тебя аллергия? Что это вообще было? — спрашивает глупая, ни на что не годная черепаха.  
— Быстрая реакция, — отвечает Ртуть, тщательно выплевывая буквы. Нужно сохранить баланс между скоростью и внятностью.  
— Ладно, полежи пока, — глупая, ни на что не годная черепаха оставляет его на кровати и уходит к стеллажу с книгами. В Школе каждая комната — небольшая библиотека.  
— Я лучше пойду…  
— Лежи, — приговор не подлежит обжалованию.  
Секундная стрелка летит по циферблату со скоростью ядерной реакции. Ртуть моргает, и за это время стрелка обегает половину круга.  
— Забавно, что тебя так легко отключить, — говорит никчемная черепаха с отвратительным чувством юмора.  
— С-случайность, — говорит Ртуть, и секундная стрелка описывает еще один круг.  
Он похож на желе.  
— Представляю, что будет, если вколоть тебе транквилизатор, — продолжает черепаха, листая страницы книги быстро-быстро, Ртуть не успевает проследить, когда одна касается другой — они превращаются в однообразный шелест.  
— Остановка сердца? — черепаха размышляет вслух. — Тебе нужна защита. Что-то из гибких пластин, чтобы не стеснять движения.  
— Я быстрый, — возражает Ртуть. Стрелка описывает полный круг — у нее совершенно нет чувства такта.  
— Ты бы себя видел, — черепаха безжалостно усмехается.  
— Это скоро пройдет, — выплевывает Ртуть и добавляет мысленно: «И ты больше никогда меня не увидишь».  
— Надеюсь, потому что я не хочу остаток дня провести возле постели умирающего, — черепаха хуже секундной стрелки.  
— Я уже могу встать…  
— Лежи, — апелляция отклонена.  
Ртуть закрывает глаза и проваливается в детство. Он подходит к маме, дергает ее за руку и спрашивает, можно ли ему пойти погулять. Он уже выучил уроки и хотел бы пойти к ребятам.  
Мама не двигается — просто смотрит вдаль. Кажется, ей все равно.  
Он бежит на улицу, чтобы позвать на помощь, но на улице нет людей — только статуи. Фигуры, застывшие в нелепых позах. Он кричит, он плачет. Он успокаивается и возвращается к маме.  
Она оживает постепенно, начинает дышать и смотрит на него с любовью:  
— Что случилось, солнышко? Не хочешь погулять?  
Он мотает головой — нет, спасибо. Гулять со статуями будет только ненормальный.  
— Ртуть, — зовет Магнето. Его голос похож на стрелку часов — такой же прямой и резкий.  
Пьетро чувствует на животе стальную ладонь — от нее становится горячо. Он должен сказать что-то:  
— Не уходи.  
Другое, что-то важное.  
Рука Магнето ползет вверх, Пьетро не успевает понять, когда она оказывается на груди. Давление ровное, бесконечное, и дышать под ним легко и приятно. Не нужно задумываться, когда делать вдох. Легкие делают все сами.  
Пьетро чувствует прикосновение на губах — чужой запах. Он пытается вспомнить важные слова. Что-то, от чего зависит всё. Подготовленная речь.  
— На самом деле, тебе бы лучше убраться отсюда, — говорит Магнето над самым ухом. Смысл фразы просачивается сквозь кожу Пьетро и застревает у костей.  
Бесконечная ладонь перетекает в пах.  
Пьетро судорожно вздыхает.  
«Тебе надо собраться с мыслями», — говорит Ртуть. Он далеко — за линией горизонта. Он дальше чем секундная стрелка.  
— Обычно я этого не делаю, — продолжает Магнето, а его бесконечная рука становится горячей. Пьетро горячо, и он вздыхает еще раз.  
«Ты должен сказать ему», — продолжает Ртуть.  
«Сейчас!» — Ртуть кричит.  
Пьетро знает, что должен слушаться его. Это не шизофрения, это — он сам. Просто отражение, выдумка. Ничего серьезного — от скуки, не о чем волноваться. Такое бывает, когда мальчику скучно и не с кем играть.  
— Не уходи, — шепчет Пьетро.  
Самое важное — то, что он говорил в детстве, представляя себе, как заходит в дом отец. Быстрый, такой, с которым не нужно будет делать вид, что ты черепаха.  
— Давай поиграем, — говорит мама. — Представь, что ты черепаха.  
Пьетро плачет.  
— Давай без слез, — говорит Магнето, и это не похоже на решение судей. Это — искреннее, для него.  
«Ты — мой отец», — говорит Ртуть, но Пьетро молчит.  
Ему жарко. Он тянется руками к чужим плечам и стискивает так сильно, что немеют пальцы.  
— Не уходи, — говорят его губы.  
— Мы же договорились, — Магнето усмехается. Без упрека — тепло.  
Пьетро так жарко, а сердце бьется так часто, что шум в ушах превращается в грохот. Бесконечные стальные ладони касаются его тела, и под ними он превращается в пространство, перестает быть четвертым измерением.  
Он как все — дышит, чувствует, улыбается. Детская мечта, которая стала реальностью. Отец успевает за ним — отец быстрее.  
Он в безопасности.  
Грохот.  
— Какого черта? — Магнето искренне злой.  
Пьетро с облегчением выдыхает — он все еще в безопасности.  
— Открой дверь! — голос Профессора.  
— Ты совсем двинутый?! — голос Магнето.  
— Открой! Сейчас же!  
Грохот.  
— Я занят.  
Пьетро пытается подняться. Ладонь Магнето придавливает его к кровати.  
— Лежи, — говорит отец.  
«Отец!» — глаза Ртути округляются от ужаса.  
— Не его дело, чем мы заняты, — говорит отец.  
«Отец!» — Пьетро глотает комок, похожий на ощерившегося ежа. Горло болит — он слишком часто дышал, слишком громко стонал.  
— Эрик, открой дверь, — голос Профессора становится грубым. Пьетро не помнит, чтобы он был таким.  
— Уходи, Чарльз, я занят.  
— Да пошел ты! — Пьетро не помнит, чтобы Профессор так смеялся. — Делай что хочешь. Это твоя жизнь.  
Ладонь Магнето становится мягкой, ползет по груди к шее и там смыкается стальной хваткой.  
— Мы не закончили.  
Пьетро жарко — он открывает рот, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и когда его не хватает, сознание отодвигается на второй план. На первый выходят ощущения. Тепло, мокрая кожа, твердый горячий…  
— Эрик! — кричит Чарльз.  
Магнето рычит — это страшно, но Пьетро чувствует легкость. Опасность угрожает не ему — кому-то другому. Сейчас папа защитит его.  
«Папа», — глаза Ртути широко открываются.  
— Что ему нужно? — Магнето возмущен.  
— Не уходи, — Пьетро цепляется за последний шанс.  
Действие алкоголя заканчивается так же быстро, как началось. Он трезв. Он чувствует на себе металлическую тяжесть, ему жарко, и меньше всего он хочет, чтобы дверь спальни открылась. Потому что быстрые мысли, которые не мог прочесть вездесущий Профессор, превратились в медленные.  
Потому что он слишком громко думал, и теперь Чарльз Ксавье, великий и могучий, знает обо всем.  
И расскажет.  
А когда это произойдет…  
Глаза Магнето стекленеют, он разжимает пальцы и отводит их в сторону — нарочито медленно и аккуратно.  
— Он может читать мысли, — говорит Пьетро вслух.  
«Он может передавать мысли», — добавляет Ртуть, хотя никто не спрашивал его, и это понятно без слов.  
— Ты… — в глазах Магнето ужас — искренний, если это кому-нибудь интересно.  
Ртуть хохочет, но Пьетро не издает ни звука.  
— Пожалуйста, — вырывается у него из груди спустя долгие секунды тишины.  
— Ты знал? — Магнето зол — Ртуть успевает заметить это, прежде чем перестает чувствовать тепло чужого тела.  
Пьетро делает медленный кивок. Пока его голова опускается к груди, Магнето цепляет пальцами волосы на затылке и чешет кожу, потом оттягивает волосы, потом сжимает ладонь. Он встает с постели и уходит к окну — потом к стеллажу с книгами. Он ходит по комнате, как секундная стрелка.  
— Зачем? — шепчет Магнето. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
Пьетро не знает ответа. Все было задумано шуткой, а потом перестало быть ей, и когда именно — он не успел разобрать.  
Он опять не успел, и теперь не будет в безопасности. Теперь даже убежать на другой край света — мало. Там, где его не достанет Церебро, достанут воспоминания. Отец был так близко, но больше не будет никогда — это видно по выражению его лица.  
— Ты плачешь? — Магнето замирает.  
И Пьетро, собрав в кулак всю волю, заставляя стрелку двигаться с обычной скоростью, произносит в последний раз:  
— Не уходи.  
Магнето молчит очень долго. Пьетро не считает время.  
Времени больше нет — оно исчезло вокруг фигуры отца. Есть только пространство, в котором находятся они оба.  
— Я уйду, — говорит Магнето.  
Пьетро закрывает глаза.  
— Но ты уйдешь со мной.  
Глаза открываются.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
